Fluffy Love
by Voidy
Summary: Ichigo adalah seekor anak anjing. Dan Rukia merupakan seekor kelinci mungil. Sedangkan Byakuya sendiri merupakan kucing siam yang elegan namun arogan. Ketika mereka tengah bekerja sebagai maskot di sebuah kafe, kehebohan macam apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: Pairing IchiRukiBya, karakter setengah hewan, Major OOC dan CHAOS!


Title: Fluffy Love

Genre: Family, Humour, Romance

Warning : Pairing IchiRukiBya, karakter setengah hewan, _Major_ OOC dan _CHAOS_!

Summary: Ichigo adalah seekor anak anjing. Dan Rukia merupakan seekor kelinci mungil. Sedangkan Byakuya sendiri merupakan kucing siam yang elegan namun arogan. Ketika mereka tengah bekerja sebagai maskot di sebuah kafe, kehebohan macam apa yang akan terjadi? Warning: Pairing IchiRukiBya, karakter setengah hewan, _Major_ OOC dan _CHAOS_!

 _Cover Image_ telah diedit dengan Photoshop milik Adobe. Art yang digunakan di _Cover Image_ adalah rukia_loves_ichigos by mischibious dan dogs_ichigo by touya101. Keduanya saia dapatkan dari DeviantArt. _Arts are owned by their respective owner_.

Fic ini untuk adekku tercinta, Aya yang sudah menempuh hidup baru terus berulang tahun juga nih. Selamat ya, Aya! Semoga bahtera rumah tangganya bahagia, awet, rukun, anak2nya tumbuh dengan sehat, soleha, nurut kata orang tua.

Sebetulnya ide awal fic pair ichirukibya lebih gelap dan banyak berantemnya. Tapi takut kepanjangan, jadi ambil jalur fic gulali begini. Hahaha! Anyway, para hewan di sini memang memiliki wujud humanoid dengan telinga dan ekor hewan serta bisa berbahasa Jepang. Tapi ukuran tubuhnya tetap kecil, ya. Jadi ukuran Byakuya juga hanya sekitar 45 cm. Ichigo kira-kira 40 cm. Dan Rukia cuma 30 cm. Sekedar informasi, Grimmjow sekitar 48 cm.

First PoV-Ichigo

Apa ini?

Rasanya … hangat.

Susah payah kubuka mataku yang berat. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan masih tak mau melepaskan jeratannya dari kesadaranku yang menipis. Tapi perasaan hangat yang menyelubungiku ini bagaikan selimut bulu yang sanggup mengusir semua hal buruk yang telah menimpaku. Seperti ... pelukan _Okaa-san._

" _Okaa-san_...?"

"Ah, sepertinya dia sudah sadar."

Bisikan parauku dibalas oleh suara yang tidak kukenal. Bukan _Okaa-san_?

Kupaksa kelopak mataku membuka lebih lebar. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutku adalah iris mata berwarna ungu pada sebuah paras manis dibingkai surai hitam kelam senada dengan telinga panjang yang menjuntai di atas kepalanya. Kelinci?

"Kau benar, Rukia- _chan_. Terima kasih karena sudah membantu menjaganya, ya," kali ini yang berbicara adalah seorang pria jangkung beruban panjang melewati pinggang. Dielusnya puncak kepala si kelinci yang nampak puas, seolah dia baru saja melakukan hal yang lebih luar biasa daripada sekedar ikut menjaga seekor anjing kecil yang terluka.

Aku mulai panik karena ini adalah tempat asing bagiku, dengan orang yang tak kukenal berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Terburu-buru aku bangkit dari pembaringanku yang nyaman. Namun rasa sakit kembali mendera tubuhku yang ringkih. Aku pun spontan mengaduh.

Dalam kondisi itu, aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningku. Ketika kuintip, ternyata si gadis kelinci tepat berada di depanku dan si rambut putih itu nampak cemas sambil menjelaskan, "Jangan bergerak dulu! Luka-lukamu cukup parah dan kau harus banyak beristirahat. Sebentar, sebaiknya aku memanggil Retsu untuk memeriksamu."

Dengan langkah tergesa, laki-laki tadi keluar ruangan. Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku ke si pemilik telinga panjang, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Si mungil ini mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, ketika _Tou-chan_ membawamu pulang ke rumah, kau sudah terluka di sana-sini. _Kaa-chan_ yang merawatmu bilang sepertinya kau dipukul dengan tongkat." Tiba-tiba dia bergetar seperti ketakutan. Aku pun mengerut alis melihat gelagatnya. "Waktu bilang begitu, _Kaa-chan_ seram sekali seperti _Enma-ou_ *. Pokoknya aku tidak berani dekat-dekat _Kaa-chan_ waktu _Kaa-chan_ marah."

Penjelasannya yang naif mengorek ingatanku yang sempat terlupa. Benar, ketika aku mencoba mencari makanan dengan mengais sampah, mendadak ada pemabuk marah yang mengejar dan memukulku dengan balok kayu. Nasib menjadi anjing buangan yang tidak punya orang tua. _Okaa-san_ juga ... sudah tidak ada.

Belati berkarat kembali menusuk hatiku yang pedih. Menambah luka baru di atas bekas-bekasnya yang belum mengering. Isakan nyaris meluncur dari bibirku tapi kutahan sekuat tenaga.

Pluk!

Deg! Seketika jantungku berpacu. Mataku melotot mendapati kelinci tadi tengah memelukku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau aman sekarang."

Kemudian kurasakan tepukan ringan di kepalaku. Rasanya persis ketika bersama _Okaa-san_.

"Namaku Rukia. Siapa namamu?"

Dengan tenggorokan tercekat, aku menjawab pelan.

"Ichigo."

/The Puppy\

Wanita berambut hitam panjang yang memeriksa luka-lukaku, Retsu- _san_ , mengatakan bahwa aku tertolong karena fisikku yang masih muda. Istirahat yang cukup dan jangan melakukan aktifitas berat, maka aku akan pulih dalam beberapa hari.

Suami-istri Ukitake yang menampungku sementara ini adalah _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ nya Rukia, si kelinci hitam sekaligus pemilik dan pengelola kafe _Soul Society_. Beberapa hari tinggal bersama mereka, aku tahu persis bahwa Juushiro- _san_ dan Retsu- _san_ adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik. Mereka sering membawa pulang hewan terlantar serta merawat hewan terluka, seperti aku misalnya, lalu mencarikan rumah baru bagi para hewan.

Sepertinya … mereka tidak bisa punya anak. Tapi keduanya tetap bahagia dengan Rukia sebagai anak kesayangan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, si gadis kelinci itu sudah sangat dekat denganku. Jujur saja, aku sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah terbuka pada orang lain. Tapi Rukia berbeda. Aku senang bersamanya. Misalnya sekarang ini, dengan mata sayu dan mulut terbuka lebar karena menguap, Rukia menghampiriku kemudian tidur bersandar di sisi tubuhku. Membuatku tidak bisa menahan lekuk bibirku yang tertarik ke atas.

' _Aku berharap si pengganggu itu tidak datang untuk merusak acara tidur siang kami!_ '

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Sebaris panggilan yang sudah akrab di telingaku membuktikannya.

" _Kozo_."

Byakuya, kucing siam hitam yang sombong-bukan-main dan angkuh-minta-ampun mendekati kami. Sungguh, melihatnya saja sudah sangat membuatku sebal. Gaya berjalan layaknya aristokrat dengan dagu teracung tinggi. Pandangan mata yang menyiratkan aku-lebih-hebat-dari-siapa-pun-dan-aku-tahu-itu berlaga langsung dengan kilat mataku yang tak mau kalah.

Aku menggeram rendah, mencoba mengusirnya tanpa mengusik Rukia yang sudah dibuai mimpi.

Seolah tak menganggap aku ada, kucing sialan itu langsung merangkul Rukia, menggendongnya pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendirian di sini. Ini bukan kali pertama dia mengacaukan kebersamaanku dengan kelinci mungil tersayangku. Biarpun sudah kupelototi dengan tatapan membunuhku, tetap saja dia mengacuhkannya dan selalu membawa Rukia bersamanya. Pergi meninggalkan sisiku.

Jika bukan karena aku hanya menumpang di sini, sudah kucabik-cabik wajah soknya tersebut.

Dengan alis menukik tajam, aku berharap mataku dapat mengeluarkan sinar laser yang dapat menghanguskan punggungnya. ' _Awas saja kau, Byakuya!_ '

/The Cat\

Klining!

"Selamat datang!"

Tamu yang baru memasuki kafe _Soul Society_ tersebut segera diarahkan ke tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Pada jam pulang sekolah begini, kafe milik suami-istri Ukitake itu memang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Terutama oleh para siswi-siswi muda yang jatuh hati pada para maskot kafe.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

" _Kozo_ , jangan menghalangiku."

"Huh! Kau yang mengganggu, tahu! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Aku tak suka mengulangi kata-kataku. Lepaskan Rukia detik ini juga."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Sepertinya kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran, _Kozo_."

"Siapa takut?! Ayo, lawan aku sekarang juga!"

"KYAAA~~ Lagi-lagi mereka memperebutkan Rukia- _chan_!"

Ichigo-Rukia-Byakuya. Sang anjing, kelinci dan kucing. Semenjak bulan lalu kafe _Soul Society_ secara resmi menambah daftar anggota keluarga mereka serta-merta maskot baru di bisnis mereka. Jika bukan karena Ichigo yang menolak pergi karena tidak ingin berpisah dari Rukia tersayangnya, sudah pasti dia akan tinggal di toko permen Urahara yang berjarak lima stasiun dari sini. Apalagi ada Yoruichi, kucing betina berbulu hitam pekat yang ... brrr, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk si anak anjing berjingkrak-jingkrak riang."

"Rendahan."

"Muka tembok!"

"Anjing kampung."

"Kucing sok!"

"SUDAH CUKUP!"

Rukia, kelinci mungil yang sedari tadi diam pasrah diapit dua pejantan yang sama-sama tak mau mengalah ini akhirnya putus urat sabarnya. Meskipun ada larangan keras dari _Kaa-chan_ mengenai kekerasan dan umpatan yang tak pantas—yang ditaati oleh Ichigo dan Byakuya selama bertengkar tadi, mengingat resiko mengerikan jika melanggarnya—namun pemilik manik violet menggemaskan tersebut kelepasan berteriak saat sedang jam kerja.

Tapi sebetulnya tak mengapa juga. Para pengunjung kafe justru bertambah histeris melihat tingkah sang maskot betina yang marah karena terus-terusan ditempeli dua mahkluk jantan yang berbeda spesiesnya tersebut.

"Kyaa~ Rukia- _chan_ jadi marah. Hihihi."

"Semangat, Ichigo- _kun_ ," ujar salah satu fans si anjing muda ini.

"Jangan kalah, Byakuya- _sama_!" sorak siswi SMA yang lain.

Begitulah pekerjaan para maskot sehari-hari. Menghibur tamu kafe yang datang sembari berlaga setiap hari tanpa pernah absen, layaknya anjing dan kucing. Ups, mereka memang anjing dan kucing, kan?

Alasannya sudah pasti karena memperebutkan Rukia, kelinci manis yang diklaim keduanya sebagai pasangan alias pacar. Padahal, kan … meskipun sama-sama mamalia, tetap saja mereka berada pada kelas _family_ yang berbeda pada pengelompokkan taksonomi.

Hari ini semua tampak sama saja seperti hari-hari biasanya. Namun akan ada kejadian luar biasa yang akan mengubah segalanya bagi Ichigo, Rukia dan Byakuya.

Semua dimulai ketika terdengar teriakan Ukitake Juushiro yang berada di dapur.

Retsu yang berada di kasir sangat terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri suaminya itu. "Ada apa, Juushiro?!" selidiknya panik.

"Awas!"

Wussh!

"KYAAA!"

Ternyata ada seekor kucing dengan surai berwarna biru terang tengah mencuri seekor ikan! Matanya berkilat licik dan dia bergerak dengan sangat gesit menuju jendela kafe yang terbuka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lari, dasar pencuri!"

Ichigo yang mengandalkan insting liarnya segera berusaha menghalangi jalur melarikan diri si kucing biru.

"Cih!"

Karena ukuran anjing di hadapannya itu lebih kecil, Grimmjow, nama kucing liar ini langsung menyerang dengan cakarnya yang tajam.

"Awas, Ichigo- _kun_!" pekik Ukitake yang tengah dipapah istrinya keluar dari ruang memasak dengan beberapa luka cakaran di wajah dan lengannya.

Terlambat. Grimmjow telah berhasil melukai si kepala jeruk. Tapi jangan panggil dia Ichigo jika menyerah hanya karena sebuah serangan.

Ichigo yang bermental baja membalas dengan pukulan telak di perut sang kucing-liar-tukang-jarah-dapur-orang.

"Ukh!" Grimmjow merintih. Otak liciknya segera mencari akal bulus agar dapat meloloskan diri. Saat mata biru langitnya menangkap sosok mungil hitam berjarak beberapa meter darinya, sebuah ide brilian mampir di kepalanya.

Anjing maskot kafe _Soul Society_ tersebut mulai melancarkan serangan susulan namun Grimmjow dengan lihai menghindar, melompat melewati kaki-kaki meja kemudian ….

Graab!

"Kyah!"

"Rukia- _chan_!"

"Rukia!"

"Jangan bergerak!" ancam kucing biru itu. Cakarnya yang tajam hanya beberapa mili lagi akan menempel pada leher Rukia.

Semua terpaku menyaksikan peristiwa penyanderaan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Tak ada yang mampu bergerak, takut kalau-kalau kelinci bersurai legam tersebut akan jadi korban.

Enggan membuang waktu, Grimmjow kabur melalui jendela terdekat yang terbuka separuh. Si anjing mengejar, begitu pula dengan seekor kucing hitam yang sedari tadi diam saja. Dia tidak peduli pada pencuri itu, tapi akan berbeda keadaannya jika kelinci tercintanya ikut dibawa pergi.

"Ichigo- _kun_! Byakuya- _kun_!"

Seiring dengan kepergian empat makhluk setengah hewan-setengah menusia tersebut, kesunyian mencekam suasana kafe.

/The Protector\

"Lepaskan! *duesh* Pencuri! *plak* Penjahat! *gedebuk* Penculik! *krauk*"

"Sakit! HENTIKAN!" teriak Grimmjow kesakitan terkena pukul-tampar-tendang-gigit dari sanderanya ini. Siapa sangka kelinci kecil itu punya berbagai jurus maut yang sanggup membuatnya babak belur. Menyesal sudah kucing preman tersebut memilih Rukia sebagai tawanan.

Sebagai makhluk hidup yang tebiasa di alam bebas, merantau sebagai hewan liar bukan sekedar pilihan hidup, tapi sudah menjadi suratan takdirnya. Asin garam dunia dan pahit getirnya kehidupan sudah dicicip Grimmjow semenjak belia. Tapi baru kali ini dia merasakan siksaan luar biasa dari seekor kelinci yang cuma separuh besar tubuhnya.

Geram menjadi karung tinju dadakan, kucing liar pencuri—dan penculik—tersebut melemparkan tubuh Rukia sembarang ke pinggir jalan. "Rasakan ini!" murka Grimmjow melayangkan cakaran tajamnya.

Rukia memejamkan mata. Ngeri membekukan raganya. Detik demi detik berlalu namun gadis kelinci itu tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Malah terasa ... hangat?

Perlahan, Rukia mencoba mengintip dari celah kelopaknya. Apa yang terjadi?

Dan yang ada di hadapannya ...

Membelalakkan mata bulatnya, Rukia terkejut mendapati Ichigo mendekapnya erat. Punggungnya basah karena darah dan tiga luka cakar melintang tegas di sana.

"Cih!" Grimmjow segera mengambil langkah seribu dengan hasil buruannya. Tidak ingin berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan pengganggu-pengganggu tersebut.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" pekik Rukia panik. Anjing muda ini masih enggan melepas pelukannya pada kelinci yang dikasihinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng kuat. Air mata sudah mengukir jejaknya di pipi si gadis kelinci. "Aku tidak apa-apa! Justru kau yang terluka!"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak! Kau berdarah! Mana mungkin kau baik-baik saja!" bentak Rukia sembari sesenggukan.

Ichigo ganti menggenggam kedua bahu Rukia lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Asal kau tidak kenapa-kenapa, luka seperti apa pun, akan kutanggung semuanya. Rukia, aku tidak takut apa pun. Aku ... hanya takut kehilanganmu."

Kelinci bersurai hitam ini terpaku mendengar keseriusan dalam kalimat tersebut. Ada rasa panas merampat ke pipi putihnya.

 _'Apa ini? Perasaan berdebar yang terasa di dadaku …._ '

"Ukh," ringisan Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan si kelinci. Luka di punggung pemilik bulu oranye tersebut terus saja mengucurkan darah. Pastinya sangat sakit karena gores yang ditorehkan di sana cukup dalam.

"Kita harus segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu, Ichigo!" ucap Rukia dengan perasaan cemas. Dipapahnya makhluk bertelinga jingga itu di bahu kecilnya. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka. Di kafe _Soul Society_ , di mana Juushiro- _san_ dan Retsu- _san_ sedang menunggu kepulangan anak-anak terkasihnya.

/The Bunny\

Setelah keributan yang terjadi tadi sore, kafe terpaksa ditutup oleh sang istri pemilik usaha tersebut untuk mengobati luka suaminya. Setelah kedua ekor maskot mereka kembali, Retsu pun kembali berkutat dengan obat dan perban karena anjing mereka pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh luka yang besar di punggungnya.

Ichigo diberi nasehat agar tidak lagi menentang bahaya seperti tadi—lebih tepat diancam, mengingat ekspresi tersenyum Retsu- _san_ yang amat mengerikan barusan—serta disuruh beristirahat agar lukanya cepat sembuh. Ketika pemilik surai senja ini tengah mengulet di bantal jeruknya, Rukia menghampiri dengan pelan. Dia nampak sedih dan muram.

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo heran. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kelinci mungil tersebut menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja. Malah ... kau yang kenapa-kenapa," balas Rukia nampak intens memandangi perban yang melilit tubuh mantan anjing liar ini. Sinar di bola mata ungu itu memancarkan sesal dan rasa bersalah.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja! Retsu- _san_ sangat pandai mengobati luka-lukaku. Sudah tidak sakit sama sekali!"

"Tapi ... tetap saja kau jadi terluka gara-gara aku ...," sesal Rukia sudah hampir menangis.

Ichigo segera mendekap kelinci kesayangannya tersebut.

"I-Ichigo!" seru Rukia terkejut, tanpa sadar warna merah jambu menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Rukia. Jika harus memilih, biar aku saja yang terluka daripada membiarkanmu disakiti. Apa pun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu," ucap Ichigo tegas. Membuat rona di wajah Rukia makin pekat dan jantungnya bertalu bagai genderang perang yang ditabuh.

 _'Perasaan berdebar apa ini? Dadaku sesak ...,'_ batin Rukia bingung namun rasa aman dari pelukan anjing jingga ini menaklukkan semua sistem berpikirnya. Kedua makhluk setengah hewan tersebut berpelukan cukup lama. Tenggelam dalam kehangatan masing-masing.

"Rukia ... aku ... aku mencintaimu ..."

Sejurus kemudian kelinci bersurai hitam ini menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan Ichigo, menatapnya dengan bola mata sesempit bola pingpong. Katup bibirnya sukses membentuk huruf o sempurna. Seolah-olah secara ajaib kepala anjing berbulu oranye itu tumbuh menjadi tiga. Pengakuan Ichigo tadi membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja secara total.

"Ru-Rukia ...?" panggil Ichigo dengan wajah merah padam. Dia tidak bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya semendadak ini. Hanya saja suasananya tadi membuat ungkapan tersebut terlontar dari bibirnya dengan sendirinya. Dan melihat ekspresi gadis yang ditaksirnya ini lantas membuatnya was-was.

Apakah dia seharusnya tidak mengatakannya?

"Rukia?" tanya sang makhluk bertelinga anjing tersebut.

Tersadar dari rasa terkejut campur tak percayanya, Rukia menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ada rasa panas merambat naik hingga ke ubun-ubun, telinga dan leher. Rasanya seperti mendidih. Kelinci kecil itu bahkan bersumpah dapat merasakan asap keluar dari atas kepala dan kedua lubang telinganya.

"A-a-a-apa ... k-k-k-ka-kau ... t-ta-ta-tadi ...," pemilik mata beiris ungu ini tergagap hingga tidak mampu menyusun kalimat. Pikirannya kacau! Jantungnya berdetak cepat sekali. Dia merasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya ... rasanya dia mau pingsan saja.

"RUKIA!"

Lalu Rukia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

/My Mate\

Dalam kurun waktu dua jam selama Rukia pingsan setelah mendengar pernyataan Ichigo, anjing berbulu jingga tersebut terus menerus bersikap aneh. Juushiro sampai kelabakan menenangkan pemilik iris coklat yang seperti kebakaran jenggot itu. Bahkan maskot kafe ini sampai nekat meminum alkohol hanya karena alasan tidak berani bertatap muka dengan si gadis kelinci.

Alhasil, Ichigo baru adem setelah teler karena vodka yang diminumnya diam-diam. Retsu sampai geleng-geleng melihat kelakukan konyol anak anjing tersebut.

Selang satu jam kemudian, Rukia terbangun. Dirinya segera teringat dengan Ichigo yang … em, menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan hal itu sanggup membuat wajahnya merona.

Akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari rekan kerjanya tersebut terlebih dahulu. Setelah memikirkannya masak-masak, Rukia bermaksud untuk menjawab perasaan Ichigo. Sesampainya ia di luar kamar, kelinci imut ini bertanya pada Juushiro yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat situ.

" _Tou-chan_! Apa _Tou-chan_ tahu di mana Ichigo berada?"

"Ah, Rukia- _chan_ sudah sadar? Kalau Ichigo- _kun_ , dia ada di ruang tamu. Tadi dia meminum setengah botol vodka. Dia kelihatan sangat panik dan tidak tenang. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Eh? Dia meminum vodka?!" Rukia memekik tak percaya. Buru-buru dia menuju ruang tamu, dan benar saja. Di atas bantal duduk yang tersedia, Ichigo terkapar dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia seraya mengguncang tubuh si kepala jeruk.

"Em … Rukia?"

Ichigo langsung cengar-cengir melihat Rukia ada di depannya. Wajahnya merah dan matanya tidak fokus. Sepertinya dia betul-betul mabuk.

"Ichigo? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau sampai meminum vodka segala? Kau membuatku cemas!" Rukia tidak berhenti bicara dengan alis ditekuk, tidak menyadari si anjing oranye itu malah mendekatkan tubuhnya dan ….

Cup!

Ciuman yang didaratkan Ichigo ke bibir Rukia berhasil membuat kelinci mungil tersebut menghentikan ucapannya. Warna merah muda lagi-lagi hadir di pipi mulusnya.

Setelah sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rukia, pemilik surai jingga ini tersenyum bahagia. Sembari menatap lembut gadis terkasihnya, Ichigo berujar, "Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ichigo serta-merta membaringkan kepalanya di atas paha kelinci kesayangannya itu. Lalu dia kembali tertidur.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Rukia untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menyodok pipi anjing muda ini.

" _Baka_ Ichigo," lama Rukia terdiam dengan wajah merona. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Aku juga mencintaimu, jeruk bodoh."

Biarlah setelah Ichigo sadar nanti, Rukia akan mempemainkannya sedikit sebagai balas dendam karena telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Lagi pula ia tak sabar melihat bagaimana si bodoh ini pontang-panting saat meminta maaf padanya.

Di balik pintu, suami-istri Ukitake tengah mengintip kedua anak mereka yang tengah berbahagia. Tentu saja keduanya ikut senang melihat Ichigo dan Rukia menemukan cinta sejati mereka.

Hingga Retsu bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Byakuya- _kun_? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang."

Juushiro menatap istrinya tersebut. Lalu menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri.

/The End\

"Hosh … hosh …."

Seekor kucing berbulu hitam sepekat malam nampak kehabisan napas di sebuah gang sempit nan gelap. Dia kehilangan jejak saat mengejar pencuri biru yang menculik kelinci tersayangnya beberapa saat lalu. Kini dia tersesat dan sendirian. Tak tahu harus ke mana.

"Rukia … bertahanlah! Aku akan segera menolongmu," sumpah Byakuya memikirkan si mungil yang saat ini pasti sedang sangat ketakutan.

Jujur saja, kucing siam satu ini memang kurang berolahraga. Makanya dia tak punya cukup stamina saat mengejar makhluk biru itu. Sekarang dia harus berakhir dengan keadaan mengenaskan begini. Malang sekali, bukan?

Byakuya melangkah dengan hati-hati dan sangat perlahan. Mata kelabunya awas melihat keadaan sekitar. Telinga runcing berwarna hitam bergerak-gerak, berusaha mendengar suara sekecil apa pun.

Tiba-tiba saja …

"Kucing kecil~" suara yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Byakuya tersebut langsung membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Secepat kilat dia berbalik dan mendapati sosok manusia berambut hitam panjang lurus, memiliki bola mata yang irisnya kelewat besar, memakai jaket panjang berwarna putih serta yang paling mencuri perhatiannya adalah masker berhias duri-duri tajam.

As Nodt, nama pria pucat yang lebih menyerupai mayat hidup ini memelototi Byakuya. Sebenarnya, memang sedari lahir bentuk matanya seperti melotot terus. Tapi kucing siam tampan-tapi-sombong itu tidak tahu perihal kelainan sang tamu tak diundang. Dia mendesis beringas. Mencoba mengusir As Nodt karena jujur saja, manusia dengan tampang mengerikan itu mengeluarkan aura yang sangat dibenci oleh si kucing.

"Kucing kecil~" panggilnya lagi.

"Pergi kau!"

"Pus pus~ kau tersesat?" bukannya merasa ketakutan karena ancaman dari pemilik surai hitam halus selembut sutra tersebut, As Nodt justru terus mendekati Byakuya. Nampak dia sangat berminat pada mamalia satu ini.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Terlambat, As Nodt sudah memegangi sang kucing. Byakuya sendiri terlalu takut untuk melawan. Ada sesuatu pada pria ini yang membuatnya tak sanggup bergerak. Dia sudah tidak berdaya ketika lelaki berpenampilan aneh tersebut menggendongnya.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang kucing kecil~"

'Tiddaaakkkk!' batin Byakuya menjerit pilu. Sementara tubuhnya membeku dengan ekspresi horor saat As Nodt mengelus kepalanya.

TAMAT

Voidy's note: Ah, fic ini terkubur lama sekali di tablet saia. Sampai akhirnya bisa juga saia selesaikan. Makan waktu berbulan-bulan ternyata. Aya, maaf yah …, ini teh lama banget selesainya. Selamat sekali lagi untuk nikahannya. Dan udah dikasih calon momongan juga, kan? Selamat ya!

Awalnya saia bingung sekali menamatkan fik ini. Yang paling sulit adalah bagaimana menyingkirkan Byakun di akhir cerita. Akhirnya ilham pun datang, dan begitulah nasib kucing ganteng kita~ Terakhir, saia ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca karya saia.


End file.
